A Mixture of Extremes
by eternitysky
Summary: Nothing good happens after 2 a.m.? Yamato begs to differ. Rated for sexual content.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

a/n: I'm on a roll lately, aren't I?

So this is probably the longest fanfiction I've ever written. And I'm either ashamed or proud (still haven't decided on that one) to say that it's … smut?

And okay, it was just supposed to be a humorous little smut fic (first one I've ever really written) but then Taichi and Yamato had to go and have feelings and stuff. Ugh.

But this _is_ the first mildly humorous Taichi/Yamato fic that I've written, which, in retrospect, I think fits them a bit better anyway.

Anyway. Onwards to the story.

* * *

><p>Yamato awakens to something that he swears is a sledgehammer against his front door. He looks at the digital alarm clock on his dresser. 2:34 a.m., it says.<p>

He waits. When the pounding only intensifies, he rips back his blankets in annoyance and rigidly makes his way to the front door. Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for waking him up at two on a Thursday morning.

He looks through the spy-hole and his annoyance flares.

What. The. Fuck is he _doing_.

He unlocks the door and swings it open, eyes set in a heavy glare.

"What the fuck are you _doing?_"

"YAMA!" the brunet exclaims and all but falls forward to wrap Yamato in a tight hug.

"Fuck, Taichi, be quiet!" he hisses and clamps his hand over his friend's mouth as the other boy slams the door behind him and drives Yamato into his own living room with the force of his weight. Yamato manages to gain control of their movement and quickly pushes Taichi into his bedroom.

Just as he enters his room, the door across from his opens and out of it emerges his dad, bleary eyed and obviously only half awake.

"Son?" he yawns. "What's going on?"

"Um, nothing!" As absolutely furious he is at the other boy, Yamato isn't quite willing to give him away to his father. "Tai just couldn't sleep he came over to hang out!" the blond says and chuckles nervously. He's always been a horrible liar.

His dad just raises an eyebrow and yawns again.

"Alright. Just don't make too much noise." he says and retreats back into his room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Thankful for his dad's unconventional (if sometimes inconsistent) parenting and only half-aware state, Yamato mirrors his dad's action and then whips around to face his friend who has made himself comfortable sitting on Yamato's bed

"What the _fuck_ _was that_, you moron!" he hisses again.

"I jus' wanted to see you." A lazy smile creeps to Taichi's face and he looks at the blond with half-lidded eyes.

Oh my god.

"Oh my god, Taichi, are you _drunk_?"

"No!"

When Yamto's glare remains Taichi lets his head fall to the mattress and sighs.

"Maybe."

"Okay, first off, I don't want to know why you're getting drunk on a Wednesday night, but what I _do_ want to know is why you thought it was appropriate to wake half of my neighborhood in the process, or _me_ for that matter." He crosses his arms over his chest and becomes painfully aware of his state of undress. Of course he would choose this night to sleep only in his boxers.

"I just wanted to seee you." the brunet practically chirps and Yamato just rolls his eyes, still unsure of what to make of this situation.

Taichi props his upper body up on his elbows and regards the blond.

"Come here." Taichi murmurs and, without warning, sits up and grabs Yamato's arm, pulling him down to the bed to rest beside him.

"Eh?" Yamato says unintelligently because he really doesn't understand just what the hell his best friend is doing.

Until said best friend clamps his mouth down on Yamato's pulse point.

It takes everything Yamato has not to yelp. And he only half succeeds, letting out a sound, as he could later describe, akin to a dying cat.

Yamato forces the arms that are trying to wrap around his waist away and stares pointedly at the brunet, fighting down another natural reflex. This one is to punch Taichi in the face.

"What the _hell_." He attempts to get off the bed and to ignore how his skin practically vibrates where teeth and lips and tongue were mere seconds ago, but Taichi's hand pulls on his arm and once again forces him back down.

Taichi pouts.

"In case you've forgotten, Taichi, I don't have a vagina and boobs you can booty-call just because you couldn't get laid at whatever party you were at." It takes a lot of restraint _not_ to yell, which could potentially send his father flying into the room (damn that inconsistent, unconventional parenting). He's practicing his self-restraint a lot tonight.

The brunet's chuckle is soft as he wraps his arms around Yamato's waist again and pulls him closer.

"I don't want that, what you said." His fingers trace patterns on his bare back and Yamato can't help but shiver.

Taichi leans into Yamato's mouth and the blond doesn't have time to react and pull away. He, then, is in too much shock to do anything but lie absolutely still and try not to think about how warm or how chapped his best friend's lips are against his own.

Oh _god._ This is his _best friend_.

And then he gathers the strength to pull away. He looks blankly at the boy next to him and realizes that his anger has been replaced with shock, a bit of fear and a hella lot of confusion.

"Tai," Yamato blinks, "wha-"

His breath hitches as Taichi's fingers run up his spine and into his hair and he pulls the blond towards him, placing a kiss on his jaw.

"I really, really want you," the brunet murmurs into his neck, with another kiss. "Don't you want me?" And another, and then his hands are running up and down his back and caressing his waist and stomach and chest and Yamato can barely breathe.

Yamato's own hands are now at Taichi's waist, but more for an anchor than anything else.

Through the haze of prickling and tingling sensations that feel like a thousand butterfly wings brushing his body, Yamato recognizes that he can push Taichi away and lie to himself and to his best friend and say that no he's never considered this and he doesn't want this, what could possibly make you think that? And he'll most certainly lose Taichi as his best friend. Or he can ignore all the consequences and continue and let the pieces fall where they may and their friendship may strain afterwards and he'll still risk losing Taichi as his best friend.

Or he can be honest and have a much better chance at salvaging their friendship.

"Have you ever considered," his voice is low and rumbles in his throat and he can feel Taichi's lips on his pulse point, "that maybe I don't want to risk my _friendship_ with you over this?"

The other boy's hands slow, but he draws himself closer to Yamato.

"Have you ever considered that I don't have the _courage_ to do this when I'm sober?"

The blond rips himself from his best friend's arms and sits up, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh my god, you're so drunk, I can't believe this is happening."

After a pause, Taichi sits up beside him.

"Yama," he murmurs, "look at me."

And he does because he can't really resist when Taichi's voice is that gentle. The eyes that he meets are so full of affection that Yamato's breath stops a little short.

"Yea, I'm a bit drunk. But not enough to not know what I'm doing." he says and cradles one of the blond's hands in both of his. "Quite the opposite, actually. What would you like me to do to prove it to you? Walk in a straight line backwards? Sing your favorite song? I know the lyrics to it because you always sing it under your breath when walking or cooking or thinking and you don't even notice it sometimes." He smiles then, a small, gentle smile to match the earnestness of his voice. "Would you like me to describe your favorite recipe? I'm not a good cook, but I have that one memorized because I like to make it for you when you're having a bad day." Taichi shakes his head and continues. Yamato's hand is still in his. "It's not like this is some random, spur-of-the-moment impulse. It's not like this hasn't crossed my mind before, or, quite frankly, dominated my thoughts for a pretty long time."

Yamato remains silent. He's been doing that a lot tonight. He feels a little lightheaded and wonders if this is all some strange dream.

"It's like this," the brunet clears his throat, and "so, do you remember that movie about that rich playboy whose jealous fuck buddy drives him off a bridge?"  
>"Tai, of course I remember the movie. It's one of your favorites. You say all the time that you and Cameron Crowe are mind twins."<p>

The brunet blinks. Then his lips stretch in an illuminating smile.

People have always found his Taichi's love of Crowe's films a bit odd. Yamato thinks it's probably because it doesn't fit the persona of dumb jock that he can sometimes exude. But anyone who knows him well enough would know that this love of the director fits him perfectly.

"Anyway," Taichi continues, "before that whole suicidal-homicidal car crash happens, he really likes this girl and he has this theory that you wait and wait until you're at your breaking point, until you can't take it anymore, and only then do you…you know."

"Yea, I'm not sure that's the _best_ analogy, Taichi. I don't think he's talking about people who have, you know, been _best friends_ for a really long time."

"I know he's not, but it's just…" Taichi hesitates, pressing his lips together, "that's just kind of how it is, for me, at least." He starts rubbing small circles on Yamato's knuckles. "I don't know how much longer I can wait without going absolutely insane."

Yamato's eyes trail down towards their hands and it is then that Yamato notices that Taichi is hard, his erection straining through his jeans. And then he is once again painfully aware of his state of undress and it feels like a lightning bolt strikes through his stomach (and downwards, downwards).

"So what would that…make us?" Yamato never thought he'd be saying that phrase to anyone, much less the boy before him.

Taichi tilts his head backwards and groans and the blond has to hush him lest they are greeted with unwelcome company.

"My dad is _right next door_, idiot!"

"You and your labels!" Taichi says in exasperation, ignoring Yamato's scolding. "Look, all I know is that you're my best friend who I happen to be very, _very_ attracted to, who I kind of want to undress and kiss all over sometimes-" and here comes that lightning bolt through his stomach again (and downwards…), "and that I'm currently not looking to or even remotely interested in kissing someone else."

Well, damn. Doesn't that make a persuasive argument. Yamato curses himself for trusting Taichi so damn much. This trust has never needed to be questioned, but it _is_ damn inconvenient sometimes.

The brunet continues, "I just figured if you didn't reciprocate, you'd just punch me and we could somehow laugh it off in the morning." Then he frowns and lifts his fingers to his chin. "Come to think of it, that probably wasn't the best plan, was it?"

"No, it wasn't." Yamato gathers the courage he has and kneels in front of Taichi (and realizes that he is _thisclose_ to certain parts of his best friend's anatomy), putting his other hand on Taichi's lap as well. "But lucky for you, I think I understand your analogy, no matter how silly I think it is to use one from a psychological thriller about technologically enhanced dream-realities-"

"Technologically enhanced dream-realities? Don't you actually think it's the perfect ana-"

He ignores Taichi's interruption, now smiling, "and lucky of you, the feeling's mutual."

Then Yamato stands up and Taichi's eyes go directly to his crotch, which now has a bulge matching Taichi's own. The brunet's eyes haze in a way that Yamato doesn't think he's ever seen before.

He leans down and initiates their kiss.

Taichi pulls him down for a third time, though Yamato for once doesn't pull away. He lets Taichi's tongue into his mouth as his own hands roam across the brunet's chest. It isn't like anything he'd felt before because in place of a girl's soft breasts is toned and practiced muscle formed over years of physical activity. His hand moves lower and lower until it brushes Taichi's hard length through denim. The brunet groans low in his throat.

Yamato breaks the kiss and pushes Taichi's t-shirt up to his chest, then over his head, and then its Yamato's turn to nip at the other boy's neck. Taichi lets out another low groan and this one goes straight to Yamato's groin.

"Shh…" he whispers into the brunet's ear, partly to legitimately shut him up and partly to stop just for a second to gather his thoughts.

This situation seems completely surreal. Sure, he's entertained brief thoughts of this but these thoughts were hardly acknowledged, irrelevant, somewhere in the back of his brain like the thought that he might actually kind of like Jell-O, in all of its unpredictable, artificially flavored gooey-ness, even though he advertises his hate for it. And yet here he is, and maybe, if he ponders on it, this isn't as unbelievable as he first thinks it to be and really, maybe this isn't a time for thinking anyway.

He presses his lips to Taichi's and his hands move to undo Taichi's jeans. Another set of hands come to join his and they manage to maneuver the cloth off his legs and onto the floor.

Taichi rolls them over so he's lying on top of Yamato. Their cocks brush each other through the fabric of their boxers and both of them gasp. Emotions and sensations turn blurry after that and he feels Taichi's hot mouth making his way down his throat, his chest and his belly. All the while, his hands roam across his arms, collarbone, nipples. Yamato grabs onto the other boy's shoulders and tangles his fingers through the brown hair to anchor himself and to restrain any noise that wants to make its way forth past his throat. Taichi's hands eventually find their way to the waistband of the blond's boxers and he pulls them down without hesitation.

Taichi only takes one breath before Yamato feels the sharp sensation of a hot mouth and tongue on his cock.

Then he does cry out. Rather loudly.

He can _feel_ Taichi's mouth stretching into a smile around him.

"Shh, Yama," he mocks, heat and wetness disappearing from Yamato's cock momentarily, "your dad is _right next door_!"

"I cannot believe you're talking about my dad right now," Yamato manages to croak but Taichi is already back to the job at hand (or, er, mouth in this case).

Yamato can feel the head of his cock hitting the roof of Taichi's mouth and his tongue swirling patterns onto his shaft and his fingers circling the base. All of it is almost too much and then it's a bit annoying because _damn Taichi is taking the lead like always._

And not this time, he isn't. So he pushes Taichi away from his crotch and forces him onto his back. He bites at the other boy's jaw and left earlobe and removes his underwear. Yamato then wraps his fingers firmly around the brunet's cock and strokes. Taichi's back arches and he moans silently, pushing his hips into Yamato's hand.

Yamato feels a little drunk himself, as he continues to stroke his best friend. Now there's that thought again. His best friend.

He slows, but doesn't stop his hand.

"Hey, Tai?"

"Mm?" Taichi lifts his head and meets his eyes, and whoa, it's a little intense.

"Do you think," he bites his lip, not really sure if he should even say it or _how _to say it, "do you think we're maybe going a little too fast? I mean an hour ago, our relationship was completely platonic."

The blond stills his hand to rest at the head of Taichi's cock, thumb pressing over the slit. The intensity and intimacy pours into the next moment, then the next as they continue looking into each other's eyes, neither of them speaking or moving, with Yamato's hand on Taichi's cock.

"Really, Yama?" he whimpers. "We're doing this now?"

Yamato directs a glare at the other boy and it starts feeling familiar again.

"Look, the way I see it, our relationship has always been a mixture of extremes."

The blond snorts and then it's just Yamato and Taichi once more; best friends.

"We've never really done anything half-assed, have we?"

Taichi grins and sits up, coming face to face with Yamato. "And why start now?"

And why should their friendship change? As alien as this feels to Yamato, he can't help but admit that another, more comfortable feeling parallels it. As if this is just the next natural progression in his and Taichi's relationship. And they've never had any problem to adjusting to any transformation in their relationship, so why should that change now?

Their lips meet with a gentleness yet to be explored and Taichi takes both of Yamato's hands and twines their fingers.

The brunet pulls away and grins wickedly. "We'll slow down, if you _want._"

Yamato rolls his eyes and glares at Taichi, this time without any real heat behind it. "No, I do not _want._" He wraps his arms around Taichi's waist and pulls him closer until their cocks are touching. It's electric. "God, your mouth never stops running, does it?"

The wicked grin on the brunet's face doesn't cease. "Much like your mind." He then looks between them and his fingers wrap around both of their cocks. "But if it bothers you _so much_, I can think of a much better thing my mouth can be doing right now."

He kisses the blond again who parts his lips almost instantly and then rhythm of their tongues matches the rhythm of Taichi's hand around both of their cocks.

Yamato takes the opportunity to bring his own unoccupied hands to the curve of Taichi's ass. He lets one hand slip between the brunet's cheeks and rubs his knuckle against the ring of muscle that he finds.

The brunet yelps practically _jumps_ at the sensation.

"You evil bastard," he murmurs and bites at Yamato's collarbone, all the while maintaining his pace on both of their cocks.

The blond takes this as a sign to continue and lets his index finger slip past that warm ring. It's a little difficult, without any lubrication, but that makes hotter, in a way. Taichi throws his head back, squeezes his eyes shut and opens his mouth in a silent, breathy moan. His whole body tenses and his fingers finally break their rhythm. Yamato is about to ask if Taichi wants him to stop, but then doesn't because Taichi slowly starts to rock back onto the finger. Taichi's hand on their cocks regains somewhat of a rhythm, albeit much a more frantic one. His eyes remain shut and head tilted backwards. He starts to pant heavily.

Practically overwhelmed with the sensations himself, Yamato leans forward to bite at Taichi's neck.

Taichi comes first, covering his hand with the sticky white substance and barely stifling his groan of deep pleasure against Yamato's shoulder. He then wastes no time lowering his head to Yamato's crotch again and takes the blond's cock in his mouth without hesitation. It is Yamato's turn to throw his head back and stifle a moan because his best friend's tongue is fantastic and he almost regrets not doing this sooner with him.

He comes in Taichi's mouth and this time does choke out a moan, hoping that it's quiet.

After a moment, the brunet sits back up and chuckles slowly. "I'd never thought I'd be in a position where I'd have to identify as a 'spitter' or a 'swallower'. I guess I'm a 'swallower'." He then presses his lips together lightly. "You've been eating a lot of pineapple lately?" he says, tone and smile completely _innocent. _

Yamato fights his blush because, _goddamit, _he will not let Taichi win this one. The blond brings his thumb to Taichi's lips and brushes away some leftover cum. He brings this thumb to his own mouth and sucks sensually. He makes a noncommittal noise and watches the brunet watch him.

Okay, it's a bit weird to be sucking on your own semen, but it does the trick, and Taichi's face erupts in a mad blush. Yamato mirrors Taichi's earlier wicked grin and pulls his thumb out with a soft _pop._

Yamato: 1, Taichi: 0.

If he's being honest, that probably isn't the overall score, but Yamato figures it could be reset with the addition of this new layer to their relationship.

Taichi, realizing exactly what happened, tackles Yamato down until their heads hit the mattress and tangles his legs with the blond's.

"I can't _wait_ to do that again." The brunet sighs into Yamato's neck as his hands trail downwards to caress his hips.

"If you keep doing that, you might not have to wait long."

* * *

><p>Since neither boy can sleep after their night, they opt for an early breakfast. They dress and Taichi borrows one of Yamato's tank tops. They've borrowed each other's clothing before, but it now seems to have a slightly different meaning and causes Yamato to flush red (sadly, leveling the score). Halfway through their cereal and fully into a conversation over a sports magazine sprawled out on the kitchen tale, Yamato's dad emerges from his own room.<p>

"Morning, Dad." Yamato greets.

"I'm really sorry about waking you up last night, Mr. Ishida." Taichi greets.

"It's okay, Taichi." The older Ishida yawns and pours himself a cup of coffee Yamato made earlier. "I gather you two made up from your fight?"

Yamato's brows draw in confusion. "Our fight?"

His father takes a sip from of the black liquid. "Yea. Weren't you two fighting last night? You made an awful lot of noise and I heard some yelling."

Taichi chokes on his cereal and Yamato tries not to do the same with his coffee.

"Oh yea," Yamato's face colors and voice rises an octave, "yup. All better now. We've made up."

Taichi is visibly fighting laugher. "Sorry if it kept you up, sir!"

The older man sighs as he bites into a piece of bread. "Don't worry about it, Just try to contain your disagreements to the daytime from now on." He looks at his watch and gulps down the rest of the coffee. "Well boys, I better go. Have a good day!"

As soon as the older Ishida closes the door behind them both of the boys burst into laughter.

"Oh, my god, that is disturbing." Yamato says after he's breathing normally again, "my dad _heard_ us."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." Taichi continues to fight the laughter.

Yamato slaps his arm. "Shut up! You're lucky that it wasn't your parents. They'd probably be giving us boxes of condoms and '_the talk_' or something."

"Ha. Knowing my sister and her damn perceptiveness, they probably soon will be."

Yamato groaned. "I don't care about keeping this a secret, but there are certain things that parents just _don't_ need to know."

"Much less nosy little sisters." Taichi's laughter finally calms. "Can't we just paint them a different picture?" He clasps his hands together and looks dreamily into the distance with exaggeration, resembling Miyako far more than Yamato cares to admit. "After whispered confessions of our undying love, we shared an innocent, chaste kiss and skipped into the sunset, holding hands!"

"You sound like a romance novel." Yamato snorts.

This brings a new bout of laughter.

After it quiets down, Taichi's face falls into a familiar, mischievous grin.

"So… we have an hour or so before we have to go to school…"

Yamato's grin matches the brunet's.

_You keep a relationship casual, until the absolute breaking point. And then one evening, or afternoon, or morning, it could be months from now. Well, you know how it works.—_David Aames

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

The movie they're referring to (and the quote at the end) belongs to Cameron Crowe's _Vanilla Sky_.

I love thinking of Taichi with a grungy, introspective, rock-and-roll side, which oozes from many of Crowe's films (in my opinion, at least).

And if you didn't understand the pineapple thing, I'll leave it for you to, ah, figure it out.

Reviews are love!


End file.
